


The Set Up to a Bad Joke

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, bottom!Dean, pegging (brief mention anyway), top!dean, top!meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter, a Demon and an Angel in a bed. it almost sounds like the start to a bad joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Set Up to a Bad Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted on [spnspankbank](http://spnspankbank.tumblr.com) ([here it is](http://spnspankbank.tumblr.com/post/67646264569) if you want it on your tumblr or something).
> 
> It's not long or detailed but DO NOT FEAR!! I AM WRITING A LONGER AND BETTER DEAN/CAS/MEG ONE-SHOT!! LOOK OUT FOR THAT!! ;D

A hunter, a Demon and an Angel in a bed. it almost sounds like the start to a bad joke, but just think about Meg hooking her leg around Cas’ hip and sliding down onto his cock just as Dean thrusts forward into Cas’, slick hole that’s dripping with lube. And Cas’ breath stutters but Meg kisses him silent, and Dean bites behind his ear and starts to create a rhythm. 

Dean’s got his hands clenched on Cas’ hips and he controls the movements of Cas’ thrusts into Meg and his thrusts back onto his cock. 

So that every time Dean pulls out of Cas, instead of allowing Cas to move back so he can take him back in again, Dean shoves his hips forward so he drives deeper into Meg and all the while, Meg keeps making little snarky comments about how she can take more than that, and that Cas has more power behind him, and Dean’s being “too pretty and too gentle” and after calling him “pretty” for the third time, Dean just loses it and starts pounding into Cas with abandon, sending him deeper and deeper into Meg, who finally shuts up and can’t make anymore stupid comments.

And Dean sends her a taunting smirk when she’s the first to come, and then Cas does and then finally Dean, and they all just lie there, breath and sweat mingling, legs still entangled and the only thing that breaks their silence is Meg chuckling and saying: “Never pegged you for the dominant type, Pretty-Boy, I like it; but I’d still like to see you on all fours.’ 

And that’s when they start round two with Dean on all fours, Meg fucking him with a strap-on as he sucks Cas cock, and they keep going, switching up until Dean needs to stop for sleep and that’s when he realises the downside to fucking an Angel and Demon because the lucky bastards don’t need rest, and needless to say, this is all he can protest about at the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
